


things we know by heart [podfic]

by Carpe_History, prolix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Revolutionaries, Revolutionaries In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolix/pseuds/prolix
Summary: sedition (n):conduct or speech inciting people to rebel against the authority of a state or monarch.
//
sedition (n):an offense punishable by death in the First Order.
a podfic of things we know by heart by prolix





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [things we know by heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044372) by [prolix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolix/pseuds/prolix). 



 

 

##  [things we know by heart](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8wwny65epf9pf8g/things_we_know_by_heart.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2! I wasn't expecting to make a chapter 2 but I am thrilled to do so. I hope you guys like this! 

 

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/5ggx2dm84bxq6o2/chap_2.mp3>

 

Leave a comment, kudos or talk to me at [Tumblr](http://asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon.tumblr.com/)

 


End file.
